I KNEW I LOVED YOU
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Rex y Max eran amigos, pero el rubio, sabia, que esa amistad llegaría a llevar a ambos a una relación más allá de esa amistad… a lo que muchos llaman amor y no cualquiera sino uno que a futuro duraría hasta la eternidad.Pareja: Rex x Max Contiene: romance/yaoi/AU/Ooc / capítulo único


~*(L) I KNEW I LOVED YOU (L)* ~

¡Hola! Como están bueno aquí esta historia es para el 14 de febrero

Vampire: bueno este fic es para el 14

Rogue y Wind: que lindo

Dark: que bien uno romántico

Vampire: de hecho estas en lo cierto querida, pero no diré mas

Contiene: romance/yaoi/AU/Ooc / capítulo único

Pareja: Rex x Max

Rex y Max eran amigos, pero el rubio, sabia, que esa amistad llegaría a llevar a ambos a una relación más allá de esa amistad… a lo que muchos llaman amor y no cualquiera sino uno que a futuro duraría hasta la eternidad.

Dark: Dino Rey o dinosaur king no nos pertenece, tampoco la letra es de Savage Garden

Aclaración: en cursiva la canción y en negrita una que otra conversación, entre paréntesis las aclaraciones que dará Vampire. Esto es desde la perspectiva de Rex, atentos por que se pueden llevar una sorpresa. Otra cosa la canción cambiará para que vaya acorde a la historia

Al fic

Cap. 1 una romántica amistad o cuanto supe que eras para mi

Rex POV´S

Era un día como cualquiera para muchos pero no es así, para mi es especial ya que no puedo esperar a que sea de noche, estoy ansioso, y supongo que Max también hoy le daré una noticia solo espero, que esta larga espera, termine hoy.

Rezaré para que todo marche perfecto, antes tengo que ir a comprar algo especial para la ocasión, se que a Max le gustara.

Fin de Rex POV´S

Ya era de noche el rubio iba rumbo a su destino, ya que le había dicho a Max que se quedarían de ver en un restaurante, este era algo costoso, pero bien valía la pena, ya que había un jardín con una fuente (Vampire: digamos que Rex fue un día antes para reservar y hasta le dio tiempo de ver que tenían un jardín)

Se acercaba la hora para la cita, Rex traía puesto un traje color rojo con camisa blanca, zapatos negros y pantalón rojo y corbata azul.

Llevaba en sus manos el regalo para Max (Vampire: imagínenselo), junto con el anillo (Vampire: se lo dejos a la imaginación)

Rex POV´S

Si creo que es hora de irme, Max debe estarme esperando en el restaurante y no lo puedo hacer esperar.

Traigo el regalo y el anillo, hoy es el día en que por fin le diré lo que con ansias estaba esperando por mucho tiempo, este día nunca lo voy a olvidar jamás

Fin de Rex POV´S

El ojiazul estaba listo para su cita, bajo con el obsequio y el anillo, llevaba las llaves de la casa y del auto, su billetera (Vampire: sino con que iba a pagar)

Salio, cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió a su auto, se subió y en cuanto lo encendió, inmediatamente fue rumbo hacia su destino.

Pasaron alrededor de unos cinco minutos hasta que por fin llego al restaurante, estaciono el auto, llevo consigo el regalo y el anillo lo guardo en el saco del traje.

El portero le abrió la puerta, fue directamente con la persona encargada de la recepción y le dio su nombre

Rex POV´S

Si tengo una reservación esta a mi nombre — le dijo al recepcionista, esta a nombre de Rex Owen, la reserve para dos personas, así tengo una cita y me esta esperando, le dije.

En eso reviso las reservaciones y efectivamente ahí estaba, le di el nombre de Max y le pregunte por el y me dijo que me estaba esperando.

Me dijo que lo siguiera y eso hice, me llevaba por varias mesas, hasta que por fin dimos en la que se encontraba Max.

Fin de Rex POV´S

En cuanto Rex vio a Max este llevaba un traje azul, camisa blanca, zapatos negros y una corbata roja.

Como Max se había levantado de su asiento para recibirlo, el ojiazul como todo un caballero dejo que el moreno se sentará primero, para después el poder sentarse.

Ese día varios enamorados estaban pasándola ahí, así que ellos no eran la excepción, les llevaron vino, también música con violín, era perfecto.

Llego el mesero y les puso las cartas a los dos, Max pidió primero, luego Rex (Vampire: imagínense lo que comieron)

No tardaron mucho en llevarles los alimentos, una, ves que terminaron de cenar, pidieron el postre.

Empezaron a platicar de manera muy amena, ambos se la pasaban de maravilla, hasta que Rex vio la oportunidad para poder declarársele a Max, pero el moreno no sabía que sorpresas le esperaban.

Rex POV´S

Después de cenar y haber pedido el postre, Max y yo platicamos de muchas cosas, en fin nos la estábamos pasando de maravilla.

La velada era todo un existo solo faltaba lo mas importante, que por fin me declarare a Max, no debo estar nervioso, bien creo que es la hora.

-Max, le llame y el voltio

-**Dime Rex -**respondía el moreno

-Yo tengo que decirte algo, pero necesito que vallamos al jardín, le dije

**-Esta, bien Rex, me parece bien —decía el ojilila**

Perfecto Max había accedió el ir conmigo al jardín, todo estaba saliendo bien hasta ahora.

Fin de Rex POV´S

Rex ayudó al moreno a levantarse de su silla, y los dos salieron rumbo al jardín, una vez ahí el rubio, buscó un lugar perfecto y vio la fuente y le dijo al moreno que lo acompañara y este de nuevo accedió, los dos se sentaron, vieron/observaron un rato la luna estaba tan hermosa e igual las estrellas, así estuvieron un rato. (Vampire: Rex llevaba el regalo en su mano izquierda, o que pensaron a esta ya se le olvido que el rubio traía un regalo pues no es así)

Hasta que Rex por fin vio de nuevo cuenta la hora, el lo sabía era el momento de la verdad, era ahora o nunca.

Rex POV´S

Max y yo nos quedamos viendo el cielo, la luna, las estrellas era tan hermoso todo; pero yo sabía que era la hora, tenía que hacerlo, así que me arme de valor.

-Max, tengo que decirte algo—le decía Rex al moreno

**-Si dime Rex —**respondía el ojilila

-Bueno yo e…s…te…y…o —decía Rex muy nervioso

**-Si Rex **

-Yo t…e…a…mo. —decía el rubio aun más nervioso

-**Rex no te entiendo** —decía el moreno

No tengo que decírselo o jamás lo sabrá, tengo que sacar el valor, bien aquí voy

-Quiero decirte que te amo Max, por fin lo dije

**-¿¡Qué! —**respondía el moreno un poco confundido

-Tu me gustas Max y mucho

**-¡OH! Rex no se que deci**r —respondía sorprendido Max

-Antes de que digas algo yo quisiera darte algo —enseñándole el regalo que le tenía

**-Es para mí **

-Si Max, espero que te guste —dándole el regalo al moreno

Solo espero que le guste

Fin de Rex POV´S

Cuando el moreno tomo de las manos del rubio el regalo, se dispuso a abrirlo en cuanto vio el contenido se quedo asombrado, sus ojos brillaron e inmediatamente el rubio se percato de ello.

**-Rex es bellísimo —decía el moreno mientras sostenía la pulsera en sus manos **(Vampire: bien se que dije que se imaginarán el regalo verdad, pues bueno ahora si imagínense como es)

-Me alegro que te haya gustado —decía el rubio

En eso vio que el ojilila no podía ponerse su pulsera le ayudo y en cuanto lo abrocho, el moreno vio que le quedaba muy bien sonrió, pero ahí no acaba el asunto, el rubio iba muy bien preparado.

El regalo fue también lo que el esperaba ya que Max sonreía aún por el obsequio, pero aun faltaba lo mejor de la noche (Vampire: habrá otra sorpresa así que atentos de acuerdo)

Rex sabía que había dejado a Max con aquella palabra que no había pronunciado, ya que no quería arruinar ese momento, pero ahora si tenía que hacerlo, el regalo fue como ya se dijo lo que el esperaba, faltaba lo ultimo pero no menos importante el anillo, pero antes tenía que saberlo de Max o todo sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Así que le pregunto al moreno

-Max necesito preguntarte algo —decía el rubio

**-Dime Rex **

-Bueno si sabes que yo te amo y que bueno que me gustas, pero necesito saber si tu ¿sientes lo mismo por mi? —le preguntaba el rubio al ojilila

**-Bueno Rex yo **

-Entiendo —decía con la cabeza baja

**-Solo quiero decirte que me la pase bien contigo esta noche y quiero que sepas que tu también me gustas** —decía el moreno mientras se sonrojaba

En cuanto el rubio escucho aquellas palabras levanto la cabeza y su corazón comenzó a palpitar, también se percato de que el moreno se había sonrojado, y no solo eso sino que por fin había sido correspondido

Rex POV´S

No puedo creerlo, mi corazón late tan fuerte, ahora que he sido correspondido, solo me falta darle el anillo a Max y sobre todo preguntarle si quiere ser mi novio y mi valentín. Necesito sacar el anillo de mi saco aquí esta.

-Max ¿quieres ser mi novio? —decía mientras le mostraba el anillo al moreno

**-Rex es hermoso, no se que decir** —decía el moreno

-Me gustaría que dijeras que si —le decía Rex al ojilila

Mi corazón necesita saberlo, si el realmente quiere estar conmigo o no

Fin de Rex POV´S

Max aun estaba pensando en la declaración de Rex, sabía que ambos se gustaban, el corazón del moreno le decía agritos que aceptara a Rex, después de todo el rubio aun esperaba que este le contestara, lo pensó hasta que por fin iba a dar su respuesta.

-Si Rex acepto —respondía el moreno

El rubio estaba tan feliz que su corazón se volvía loco, no lo pensó dos veces y le puso el anillo a su ahora novio

-Max no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho hoy —decía el rubio

-Lo se Rex —respondía el moreno

Rex POV´S

Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, por fin estoy con la persona que amo, en este mundo, solo me resta preguntarle algo a Max.

Si quiere ser mi valentín.

Fin de Rex POV´S

Rex estaba feliz con su novio y Max lo sabía, el rubio iba a preguntarle a su ahora novio si quería ser su valentín, lo que el ojiazul, no sabía era que el moreno se le adelantaría en esa proposición.

**-Rex quiero preguntarte algo —decía el moreno**

-Si Max dime —respondía Rex

**-Me preguntaba si ¿quieres ser mi valentín? **(Vampire: ya te ganaron Rex)

-Claro Max, me gustaría ser tu valentín —le respondía el rubio al moreno

En eso el rubio se da cuenta de que deben entrar al restaurante

-Max debemos entrar —decía el rubio

-**Claro, es verdad** —decía con una sonrisa

Los dos se levantaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron hacia la puerta, en cuanto entraron, al restaurante, vaya sorpresa que se dieron los dos, cuando vieron que los que estaban ahí estaban bailando, quien lo diría, que esa noche si que sería para recordar, la canción era una muy tierna (Vampire: por así decirlo) .

En eso Rex se quedo pensando, y en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea y le pregunto a su pareja

-Oye Max ¿te gustaría bailar? —preguntaba el rubio

En eso el moreno contesta

**-Claro, Rex, por supuesto que si me gustaría bailar, siempre y cuando sea contigo** —decía el moreno con una sonrisa

Al escuchar lo que había dicho Max el corazón de Rex comenzó a latir como loco, entonces el rubio respondía

-Lo mismo digo Max —decía el rubio que le daba su mano a su pareja

Y se dispusieron a bailar en la pista que habían puesto, ellos solo se miraban el uno al otro los demás para ellos no existían, era como si estuvieran solos, en la pista.

La canción que tocaban era una como dije muy bella e iba así (Vampire: recuerdan la otra sorpresa que les dije, otra cosa intercambiarán palabras entre la canción)

_Tal vez es intuición,_

-Sabes Max desde el principio siempre supe/intuí que eras para mí —le decía Rex a Max

**-Rex, no se que decir amor** —decía el moreno

_Pero hay cosas que no se preguntan_

**-Rex ¿me amas? —le preguntaba el moreno al rubio**

-Max eso no se pregunta amor, claro que te amo —le respondía Rex a Max

_Como en tus ojos,_

-Desde que te conocí lo que me cautivaron fueron tus ojos —decía con cariño el rubio

**-Me alegra mucho el escuchar eso de ti Rex** —respondía Max con una sonrisa

.

_veo mi futuro en un instante_

-Ahora se que tu y yo tenemos un futuro juntos —decía Rex

**-Me gustaría compartirlo contigo** —decía sonrojado el moreno

_Y aquí va,_

-Lo que siento por ti es eterno y durara para siempre —decía Rex

**-Rex enserio que me gustaría mucho compartir ese sentimiento y se que lo que siento por ti también será eterno** —respondía Max muy contento

_Pienso que encontré a mi mejor amigo_

-Al principio Max cuando nos conocimos fuiste mi primer y sobre todo mi mejor amigo —decía Rex con toda sinceridad.

**-Rex yo también me acuerdo, cuando nadie se quería juntar conmigo tu fuiste el único amigo que tuve** (Vampire: digamos que tenía compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos, era amigo del moreno)**,** **y supe desde el principio que tu y yo nos llevaríamos bien y seríamos los mejores amigos** —decía Max recordando los tiempos de escuela.

Se que eso puede sonar,

mas que un poco loco

-Pero nunca te cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por todos lo tesoros del mundo —decía Rex

-Rex es un halago para mí, nadie nunca me había dicho esas palabras, nadie más que tú —respondía Max sonrojado

_Pero creo que…_

-Me he enamorado de ti —decía Rex

-¡Rex! Lo mismo digo mi Ai —respondía Max

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

-Max yo una ves soñé a alguien y esa persona no la conocía pero mi corazón en ese instante se enamoro de él y a la ves se quedo prendado, cuando desperté de ese sueño siempre quise que se hiciera realidad —decía Rex contando su sueño al moreno.

**-Vaya Rex que sueño y dime ¿Quién era esa persona de la que tu corazón se enamoro y quedo prendado a la ves?** —preguntaba Max

- Sonará raro, pero esa persona eras tu Max, cuando desperté siempre quise que mi sueño se hiciera realidad y así fue —respondía Rex

-Rex Ai están romántico, me alegro el haber hecho realidad tu sueño —decía Max con una sonrisa

_Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_

-Cuando te soñé siempre imagine tu rostro, tus ojos, todo y cuando te, vi, es como si mi sueño te hubiera traído a la realidad —decía sonrojado Rex

-¡OH! Rex que hermosas palabras mi vida —decía Max con asombro

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte _

-No hay razones para no amarte con todo mi ser Max, desde antes sabía que eras para mí

**-Rex, haces que mi corazón, lata como loco**—decía el moreno, mientras su corazón late a mil por hora.

_He estado esperando toda mi vida_

-El poder decirte lo que sentía por ti, tantas cosas tenía que esperar para este día, y ahora se que ya no tendré que esperar más.

**-Me alegro el poder estar contigo este día, nunca lo olvidare** —decía Max

_No hay rima o razón_

-Que describa lo que siento por ti, no hay rimas que te pueda decir y mucho menos tendría razones para dudar de todo por lo que hemos pasado hoy y por todo lo que vendrá —decía el ojiazul

-Rex se que tampoco tengo palabras para decirte, pero se que con una mirada basta para entenderlo todo —respondía Max

_Solo el sentido de que estoy completo_

-Me sentía incompleto, pero ahora ya no más, te tengo a ti y se que ahora nada nos va a separar —decía con una sonrisa el rubio

**-De nuevo me siento alagado por tus palabras mi Ai **—respondía el moreno

_Y en tus ojos, yo veo _

-Que brillan con mucha intensidad, cada que te veo, tus ojos reflejan una mirada muy calida —decía Rex muy enamorado

**-Rex, haces que me sonroje Ai** —respondía el moreno a su novio

_Las piezas perdidas que estoy buscando_

-Las encontré ya que mi corazón estaba o mas bien era un rompecabezas y me faltaba una pieza y eres tu mi Ai esa pieza la más importante de todas —decía Rex mirando a Max.

**-No encuentro palabras para decir** —respondía el moreno (Vampire: a partir de aquí la letra de la canción ya no tendrá los diálogos entre Rex y Max, salvo que yo diga)

_Y pienso que he encontrado mi camino a casa_

_Se que puede sonar_

_Mas que un poco loco_

_Pero creo que_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperando toda mi vida_

En ese instante Rex volvió a tomar la palabra

_Miles de Ángeles bailan a tu alrededor_

-Sabes Max eres mi ángel, mi luz, antes me sentía solo y estaba a oscuras, pero ahora que tengo ya no estaré solo otra ves

**-Y nunca más lo estarás corazón **—respondía Max

_Estoy completo ahora que te he encontrado_

-Antes estaba incompleto, sentía que algo me hacía falta en mi vida, eso era antes, pero ahora que se que estaremos juntos lo demás quedo en el pasado.

-**Rex, igual yo, así como te sentías antes, pero se que ahora todo va a cambiar** —decía Max muy feliz (Vampire: bueno de nueva cuenta la conversación se termina aquí)

La música continúo

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperando toda mi vida_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_Pienso que te traje a la vida desde un sueño_

_Sabía que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_He estado esperando toda mi vida_

Hasta que la pista se termino las parejas se fueron a sus lugares, excepto Rex y Max que terminaron besándose en la pista, las demás parejas los observaban, pero a ellos no les importo, Rex término diciéndole a Max

-¡Feliz San Valentín! Max —decía el rubio a su novio

**- ¡Gracias!, amor igualmente **—terminó por decir el moreno

Se volvieron a besar en la pista sin siquiera voltear, los demás no importaban, ellos se amaban y eso era lo único y lo mas importante de todo su amor.

Ellos se amaban, y como si la música siguiera ellos no se movían de donde se encontraban, en sus mentes la música seguía y ellos sabían que lo que les dijeran los demás no les importaba.

Ya que ellos sabían que se habían conocido para amarse.

Fin

Vampire: espero que le haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza, se supone que era para ayer 14 de febrero, pero pues quien dice que solo ese día se puede celebrar el amor y el amistad, eso puede ser cada día no.

Rogue y Wind: que romántico

Dark: si me gusto mucho

Vampire: que este bien y espero de nueva cuenta que les haya gustado, otra cosa que se me paso es que el 1 fic de Dino Rey que hago.

Dark: dejen reviews para saber si les gusto el fic

Es todo

Nos vemos hasta la próxima

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Vampire: recuerden que el amor es sagrado y se debe cuidar, así lo es la amistad, para que dure.

Ciao.


End file.
